TejinaTo Have Anything
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: Sakura is ashamed of what the truth is and when she receives the Tejina she is overwhelmed. What twists she could create. Only some can control the Tejina, is Sakura one of them?


**I'm trying to lay off the couple stuff so I'm going to write something....else. _Le duh._ You know, it gets boring writing the stuff about the same pairing that you love and I will not write one for any couple I could care less about. Anyways, I'll try to stop ranting and go on with the story. ENJOY it people, enjoy it.**

**Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

***Movie is not real **

**Chapter 1**

_What would you do if you could have anything you want?_

_Only some can handle my power._

_Are you one of them?_

_***_

I walked around Konoha with two books I found about being a medical ninja from the library. The sun didn't seem it wanted to play but the clouds sure did. The wind, it wanted to play too. My blush pink hair swayed wherever the wind wanted it to go. I gazed into the window of a dress shop and saw my own reflection. Another place that isn't fit for someone like me. Dammit, it isn't fair! Why do only some people look nice in such clothing. My hand was now a fist and I felt like smashing the window but I stopped myself before I let my anger get the best of me. How shameful of me.

I remembered that I had to meet Ino about, let's see-five minutes ago? Did the time past that fast? I have to catch up with her!

Within the second of confusion I had started to bolt down to 'Yamanaka Flower Shop.' I slipped in, passing some customers, and caught Ino. She didn't look so happy.

"Sakura, you can be so slow! We were suppose to leave um, nine minutes ago! Where were you?" Ino greeted me. She noticed the books that were cradled in my arms. "Oh, let's leave those books here and come back for them later." I nodded and slipped the heavy textbooks into the shelf of the counter.

"Let's go, the movie is starting in five minutes!" I said. Ino replied with an annoyed glare.

"Yeah, yeah Sakura. Stop making it sound like this was my fault," she glared at me. "Mom! I'm leaving, I'll be back...whenever!"

Regularly, I would question someone who said that but this isn't any someone. This was my best friend, Ino Yamanaka. I grew accustomed to her routines.

***

"That was a hilarious movie! Don't you agree, Sakura? If I had to, I would love to watch 'Stuck' again!" Ino giggled as she ran out of the theatre. I followed her, tripping over my own shoe lace. Luckily I stopped myself from falling.

"So, I believe that will be a date right, Ms. Yamanaka?" We were surprised with Sai suddenly showing up. Sai is probably still learning how to be normal with that book of his. Ino blushed and kicked a pebble. I guess Sai took that for a 'yes.' "Lovely, I'll pick you up at six o'clock tomorrow." Sai, being like himself, disappeared in a instant.

"Looky here! Ino's got a date!" She punched me in the arm. Secretly, no matter how used to it, I was really envious. She _always_ gets the guy. Why can't I?

Finally, after walking about a block, she spoke. "Just shut up Sakura! God, it's not like this is the first time or anything. Right?" Her 'playful' words pissed me off. Stop reminding me how hopeless I am! Ino had then spotted the dress shop. Please, don't stay or look or anything else like that! "Hey Sakura, let's go in. I'll need a dress tomorrow anyways." Damn.

We walked in and were greeted by a cheerful lady in many shades of brown. Chestnut brown hair, cocoa brown eyes, a light and dark brown, silky dress and a pair of brown-bronze kitten high heels. We both wave politely and go towards a dress that came in many creamy colours. I looked around as I waited for Ino to pick a colour. There were blue, green, purple, pink and so many more coloured dresses everywhere. I was awaken from my thought by Ino's decision. "Ah, I can't decide what colour to get! This blue will match my eyes, but then there is this purple one and you know how great purple is on me. Although green also looks good on me, and orange! That too! Then there is the white one which looks really pretty and the black one will make me look smart! Which one should I try Sakura?"

I glared at all the dresses she pointed out. I wouldn't look good in any of them. Damn! "Just try them on and see which is best."

She gave me a blank stare. "You should try some too. It would be too long for you to wait for me." I grinned at her. Ino can be pretty decent about others so I tried on random dresses for the fun of it. But it always made me depressed when they look nice on me, especially when Ino looked fabulous in all of them.

About an hour passed and Ino decided to get the creamy purple dress with laces and sequins all over it, while I got nothing. The cheerful lady was less cheerful to me because of that.

"Let's get out of here," I said, "and head back to my place."

***

We were relaxing on my couch, watching some dumb cartoon about a confused girl, when I saw a commercial.

_Every desired to get anything you want? Well the ' Tejina' will do it all. Any wish, done! It will have it completed within the day. If it doesn't, money back guarantee! These are our most happy customers:..._

It continued for another fifteen seconds. _Only $19.99 if you call now! _ I had a real urge to call that number on that screen, even if it sounded so dumb. I quickly reached to phone when I was halted by Ino.

"What are you doing? Are you going to buy that? That is fake! You do know that right?" I gave her a fake, agreeing face.

"You know, why not? It is a money back guarantee and imagine if it worked!" I said with glee smothered in my words.Ino turned with a non-caring expression and gave her full attention the screen.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up. It was a boy who probably had nothing else to do and could care less. "Hello, this is the Tejina Company. Would you like to purchase a Tejina? It will be a instant delivery with no shipping and handling costs."

I spat out my words quickly. "Yes I would like one! THANK YOU!" Yes, I did give all the other crap information but you know, whatever. The public don't need to know.

A minute went by and there was a knock on the door. Wow, that was quick. I mean, really quick. I am amazed. As I answered the door, a man shoved a package in my hands. I didn't get a chance to say thank you or anything but that was then. Who cares? I got myself a Tejina!

When I brought the parcel in, Ino didn't even notice so I ripped it open without any care from her.

_Thank you for purchasing our Tejina. Call the number below if not satisfied. Warning:_

Whatever, who cares! Let's try it out. Hey, I left my books in the counter! That's a simple thing I should try! "I wish for my books, which I left behind, to come to me now," I muttered. Suddenly, two books dropped down and hit me in the head. "Hey, it works!" Then, many more books fell on top of me. All of them I left behind in the past.

This will be a sweet tool.

_Warning: There may be side effects. Be specific on wish. We warned you, no charges are allowed._

**YEAH! This is suspenseful, isn't it? Well wait a day, or week or two for the next chapter! R&R THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
